DGM Masquerade
by NekoYullen
Summary: Just some DGM one-shots. INCLUDE: Yullen, Laven, LavixOC, KandaxOC, AllenxOC, and LenaleexOC More later maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Alice here. I'm back with another DGM story. I LOVE MY IDEA, but it'll probably come out wrong.**

**I own nothing except Alice and her identical twin Winter.**

* * *

-Mask-

**Alice P.O.V**

Being the elder sister, even by a minute, is tough. My baka brother can't do anything without me. Oh, well. I'm glad it didn't affect me getting the cutest, non-gay guy in our school. In Black Academy, a wealthy high school, every month, a ball is held. It's to "hone" our manners and stuff. Anyways, the cutest, non-gay guy in my league is Lavi Bookman Jr. He's super popular. The first time I saw him, I was in math class and we accidentally brushed arms, making me drop my books. He hastily bent down and helped me pick them up. He has a shock of red hair, an emerald-green eye and an eye patch on the other. He smiles a lot, but is a little annoying to the other people. He's so popular with the girls, that his locker is full of love letter and gifts and whatnot. During lunch, he has to hide so the fans won't find him. It was my junior year of high school, and it was September. I was the new kid, well, sort of. I was new to most kids because that was the year I had opened up to people, just a little. I was a kind person who smiled all the time. That's how I caught the attraction of a lot of guys. Even Lavi. Well, the September ball was only a few days away. Boys were asking girls left and right in the silliest ways. I was giggle when a guy asked a girl in a super romantic but extremely embarrassing way. Occasionally, girls would ask guy. I didn't care. I would sit on a bench and read a book. Guys who liked me were too shy to ask because the were (a)my friends or (b) just really shy. That is, until Lavi was running and tripped, right on me. Of course. I motioned to the bush behind me and said,"Hide." He dove into the bushes right as the girls rushed by. He sighed in relief and when I got up to leave, he caught my hand and said thanks. I blush furiously and walk away quickly.

During the next few days, I see Lavi a lot and get to know him. He isn't as carefree as he seems. In fact, I think has a HUGE inner turmoil. Who knew?

Anyways, I would hang out with Lavi. Word spread like a wildfire. I was the target of teasing and hateful glares, all from the Lavi fan girls. I didn't really care, but I shivered every once in a while when I felt a murderous gaze...

Oh. Right! So, the ball was coming up and all the fan girls swarmed him, hoping to get a chance. I announced that I was his manager and ordered everyone to fill out an application and if we accepted it, we would hold an interview. Lavi and I were flooded with SO many, and they were all so STUPID! There were only 10 girls we really accepted. But Lavi was acting strangely. During the interviews, he stared at me a lot. Eventually, he said he was going with someone special to his heart. The girls were pissed off, but they backed off when Lavi said that if they went to try and find out who she was, he would leave the school, taking his special person with him.

I frowned and had asked him, but he said it was a secret. He told me to go to the dance the next night. I told my mom and she freaked out. She had me fitted for a really nice dress.

It was a pale evergreen color with subtle silver accents. It brought out the flecks of gold in my silver eyes. It also brought the pale purple tint in my hair. It wasn't poofy, but sleek. Enough so I could move, yet fluffy enough like a Cinderella gown. I had a pair of non flashy silver shoes to match and my hair was done elaborately, to me. To my mom, SHE could've spent hours and HOURS! I'M SERIOUS!

On the day of the ball, I was wearing a cute silver mask. Nobody recognized me. I was like Cinderella, but not. Then the prince came out. In a tuxedo and everything. His shock of red hair gave him away. He knelt in front of me. "May I have this dance?"

I almost, ALMOST, started to hyperventilate. I put my hand in his and he signaled to the DJ. The DJ nodded and started to play a slow song. Lavi pulled me to the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist and held my other in his. I slowly got the gist of it and put my hand on his chest. We slowly danced, matching the rhythm of the music. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck. "Lavi..." He murmured something into my hair. I couldn't really catch that. But I heard shocked gasps all around. I only pressed my head closer. Then the clock strikes, ending the ball. I sadly untangle myself and flee, leaving nothing behind. I realize that this is not a Cinderella story.

Real life doesn't have fairy tale endings or romance instantaneously.

_But still. Lavi was perfect and I wish that night never ended._

* * *

**_OK! so that was my OC Alice's P.O.V. I'll make one for Yullen, Laven, KandaxOC, AllenxOC, AND a LenaleexOC(NOT ALICE!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

YULLEN VERSION. ALLEN P.O.V. PLEASE ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Alice. I hope you'll read the other ones.

* * *

Allen Walker P.O.V

I never expected to be invited to the September school ball. And by the ice cold school prince too.

It started off as a normal day. I was asking the cafeteria for nearly all the food they had. I would take up an entire table with all my food that I would demolish in only 15 minutes. Tops. I was sitting under that shade of an old oak tree when a red headed boy ran past. Then a mob of girls chased him. Seeing that, I figured him to be the other school prince, Lavi Bookman Jr. There were really three princes of the school and 1 princess. The three princes were all pretty much juniors and the princess was a sophomore.

One of the princess is a red head boy by the name of Lavi. He has a shock of red hair, held up by a bandanna. He has an eye patch over his right eye and his left was a shocking emerald green. He has a sort of cherry attitude, but he's hiding something. He is also the target of many girls. SCARY!

Another prince is a Portuguese man by the name of Tyki Mikk. He has dark black and wavy hair, although it is a little purple to me. He's got golden eyes, which are a big hit among the girls. He has a niece called Rhode and he has a cool attitude. I don't know how he can keep that attitude though. The girls mob him so much, it's hard to see him. I don't particularly care, seeing as he's like my cousin or something.

The last prince is a Japanese man called Kanda Yu. He has long black hair that reaches to his waist, but he keeps it in a low ponytail, with some strands left out at the sides. I think it looks ridiculous.(**A/N: Actually, I think it looks like Gackupo in Vocaloid. If you don't know what I mean, please search it up on google. YAYS!** **ON WITH THE STORY!**) He's got a katana strapped to his side at all times. It helps his badboy part, but his icy attitude toward nearly everything in school sort of kills it. No girls try to mob him because I think that he would get so annoyed, that he would slice them all in half or something. SCARY!

The princess of the school is a girl named Lenalee Lee. She's got two green pigtails all the time, and she has the nicest greenish blush eyes. She is very kind toward others and likes to hang out with boys, but she is also the target of A LOT of boys. That's where her brother, Komui Lee, comes in. He's got a really big sister complexion. That both comes in handy and is in the way a lot. It keeps the boys away, but causes quite a mess.

I chuckle to myself when someone walks past me. He sends a glare at me. I only realize later that it was Kanda. I suck in a gasp to prevent myself from laughing at his ridiculous hair do. I walk away quickly.

Over the next few days, I see the guy everywhere. One day, I confront him. "I know you're there, just come out already."

He does and he's got a small blush on his face. Wait. BLUSHING?!

I prevent myself from gasping by snapping at him."What do you want?"

"Um..." Oh MY GOD! He just said 'um'! I turn my attention back to him. "What was that?"

I hear him mutter some stuff under his breath including,"Baka Moyashi... Short attention span... Why and I doing this?"

"Um... Hello? Earth to Bakanda!" I smirk at the shock on his face."You were saying?"

"W-will you to the... dancewithme?"

The last bit is so slurred, so I have to say,"Repeat that please?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

I must be really shocked because he bursts out laughing. I frown.

"Is this a joke?" I say. That shut him up. " Is it because to my scar? Or my hair? Or my arm?" I have a scar over my left eye, snow white hair, and a disfigured left arm. I keep my arm under wraps, but still word gets out."Or do you think I'm a girl?" He shakes his head at all of this.

He whispers into my ear,"It's not any of those. I just find screaming girls too attractive, so I prefer guys."

I suck in a breath. The ice prince is... gay?

"Um..." I say."I-I'll Think about it." In my head though, I'm trying to discover if it's true or if it's just a cruel lie.

On the day before the dance, I decide to go, but I won't tell him. My dad gets me dressed up, but not in a tuxedo, but a dress. I get really mad, but he says that it looks really nice. I know he spent a lot of time and money on this so I sigh and say it's nice. It's a nice deep midnight blue dress that helps bring out my eyes and hair. It's not super sleek like I would like it, but it's actually like a Cinderella dress. I laugh at myself. Cinderella...

On the night of the dance, I wear a deep blue mask that matches my dress. I'm not the only one that looks stunning, there is another girls in a pale evergreen dress with a silver mask. Her hair is like mine. It drapes around my face elegantly. She steps down the stairs with me. She whispers,"How did we get sucked into this?" to me. I frown and shrug a little. Then the two princess stand in front of us. I swear there were to more pairs next to us, but I wasn't paying attention.

All the boys kneel in front of their "princess" and ask,"May I have this dance?" They all hold out their hands and I place mine in his and he takes me to the dance floor. He places his hand on my waist and with the other, he holds mine. I must be blushing like crazy when I place the hand that isn't occupied on his chest. A slow dance starts and we twirl. I place my head against the crook of his neck and bury my face into is chest. He smells clean, like lotus flowers. At the end, the clock strikes midnight and the ball ends. I place a quick kiss on his lips and quickly leave. He reaches to catch my arm...

_But I'm already gone._

* * *

**_AW! Sweet isn't it! well, more to come. I think next will be a Tyki Mikk x OC one. R&R? I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
